


[podfic] Fairytale Romance (The Happy Endings Remix)

by croissantkatie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way to tell their story with a happy ending is to tell it the wrong way round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Fairytale Romance (The Happy Endings Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fairytale Romance (The Happy Endings Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186195) by [aralias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias). 



[download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?t3b4t5n8no3a9mm)

[download from the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fairytale-romance-happy-endings-remix)

mp3 / 38:01 / 35MB


End file.
